An Alternative World
by vickyvbaby
Summary: Callie has always had trouble trusting people and letting people in. She had to in order to protect herself and her brother, Jude. But when she finally goes to a foster families home that may be safe enough to open up to will she let them in or will she build her walls up even higher?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so I would love to hear feedback and any suggestions you may have!

Announcment: I am going to try to keep the facts about when things happened and what happens as close as I can. Thanks enjoy!

Jude walks home from school and drops his backpack by the door. "Hey Callie, I'm home. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Jude!" Jude walks in and runs up to Callie and gives her a hug.

"Hey bud! I'm making dinner. We are having lasagna tonight so I hope you are hungry," Callie says.

"I am! I didn't eat my lunch today," Jude says looking down.

Callie lifted Jude's head making him look at her, similar to how a mother would do to her own child. "Honey, why didn't you have your lunch today?"

"It's nothing, a guy from school saw me talking to a guy in our class and called me names. Then he pushed me against a locker and demanded he would do something much worse if I didn't give him my lunch. I'm sorry!"

Callie's heart broke once again for her brother. She knew he didn't fit in well at school and didn't have many friends. "Jude you have nothing to be sorry for I'm sorry that happened."

Callie meant what she said. She was supposed to protect her brother from all the crap that was around, and yet she couldn't protect her brother from seventh grader.

"I know but you spent money on the food and you took time to make it."

It's true their current foster father never fed them breakfast or lunch. He said they should learn that life doesn't always just hand them things so Callie started buying food from money she had collected over the years.

"Listen to me, I don't care about the time or money that it took for your lunch, he had no right to steal your lunch ok."

"Ok," Jude agreed softly.

"Now why don't you set the table before you go and rest for a few minutes before dinner."

"Sure!"

After the table was set Jude went upstairs like Callie suggested.

When he reached the steps he saw his foster fathers door was open slightly. He decided to knock softly and tell him dinner would be ready soon. When he knocked and heard nothing he pushed the door the rest of the way and walked inside.

Jude saw that his foster fathers closet door was open and sitting in plain sight was the most beautiful wedding dress Jude had ever seen.

Even though Jude knew he would be in trouble if anyone caught him he took the chance. Jude looked in the mirror after he put on the dress he gasped at his reflection.

"Wow! I look really good," Jude muttered to himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT OF THAT DRESS!" Jude froze where he was full of fear.

"I SAID NOW!" Their foster father took a step closer to Jude and when he was close enough where he could reach him, he started hitting him repeatedly.

"Callie!" Jude screamed. Snapping Callie out of her thoughts.

"Callie!" Jude screamed, even louder this time.

Callie quickly jumped off the bed, sensing something was wrong. She ran downstairs as fast as she could. When she finally got downstairs she was horrified at the scene she saw.

Jude was in a wedding dress getting beaten up by her foster father terribly.

"Get off of him!" Callie yelled as loudly as she could.

She ran over and tried to get her foster father off of him but he was too strong. He kicked her in the stomach multiple times until she could barely breathe.

With all the stength she could muster up she got up._ "I cannot let this happen to Jude I need to stop it. He is my baby brother and I will not stand by doing nothing to help," Callie thought to herself._

She saw a baseball bat that her foster father and his son use to go to the batting cages. _"I know what I need to do," she continued thinking to herself. _

Callie grabbed the bat as fast as she could, knowing what she could do to stop him.

"Hey what are you doing you stupid b****. Get off of my car," her foster father yelled while having his phone pressed against his ear calling the cops.

Okay so I know that follows what happens but I have a plan so be patient. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes later two police cars arive and start shouting.

"_Put down the weapon, miss," the older police officer yelled. _

When the police realize that Callie isn't planning on dropping the bat anytime soon they become more forceful.

"_Put the weapon down, NOW!" the younger officer said sternly._

_Well at least whatever will happen with me Jude will be safe at least for now, Callie thinks to herself._

Callie puts down the bat.

"_Ok! Now put your hands behind your back." the older cop says as he handcuffs her wrists._

Jude finally coming out in a t-shirt and shorts . He quickly took off the dress after his foster father ran out towards Callie. He stands there in shock and looks at Callie who is standing there with a blank face.

_This is all my fault I should have never put on that dress. Why do I always have to cause problems for Callie? Jude thinks to himself. _

Callie is being shoved into the car by the police. Before they can completely put Callie in the back of the cop car she turns to Jude.

"_I will be back for you Jude. Don't worry no matter how long it takes I will come back for you. Be good and mind your manners. I love you!"_

One of the policemen stayed behind to question Callie and Jude's foster dad and the other one drove off with Callie.

Jude holds it together long enough for Callie to be pulled out in the car with the sirens blaring. He knew that Callie would want him to be strong in front of others. He ran upstairs as fast a as he could and closed the door as softly as he can. He didn't to cause any more problems by slamming the door.

Meanwhile outside...

"_So sir in your own words what happened tonight," the officer said to the man as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a notepad and a pencil._

"_Well officer, I was home working in my office. It was Callie's night to make dinner and I assumed Jude was helping her. They were always close almost attached at the hip. They were normally never apart even for a second. Anyway, I realized that I left my cell phone in my room and went in to get it. I found Jude wearing my ex-wives wedding dress. I politely asked him to take it off. The kids knew they were not supposed to touch anything in my room excpecially anything in my closet. So, when he refused to take off the dress I told him again this time more sternly. At this point Callie ran into the room and started freaking out. She started punching me and kicking me. I tried to reason with her and get her off of me but she wouldn't budge. I then had to push her off of me and hold her back. She was crazy. She ran downstairs and I heard the door close. I figured she had to take a minute to calm down so I left her there. Then I heard a big bang followed by more. I ran downstairs and looked out the window I saw her with a bat in her hand beating my car up. I grabbed the phone and dialed the police. I went outside and again tried to reason with her. A couple of minutes later you guys pulled up. You know the rest."_

"_Ok thank you I will call you if we need anything else," the policemen stated._

"_Ok thank you!"_

Just as the police officer was pulling out Bill, the Jacob's social worker pulled into the driveway.

Bill got out of the car and walked up to the man.

"_I am so sorry I got here as fast as I could," Bill said._

"_Thank you for coming."_

"_Ok! I know that a lot has happened but is it possible that if they release Callie that she and Jude could stay here just until I find another family to place her with."_

"_No!" _

"_Please just until I find something else for them," the social worker practically begged._

"_No, I do not want that girl in my house."_

"_Just for a couple of days."_

"_No, Jude can stay but I don't ever want to see Callie again."_

"_Okay then I will go. Thank you for keeping Jude for a little longer," Bill said before walking away._

_**Back at the police station**_

"_Ok, Frank we hae a girl that destoryed some of her foster father's property will you watch her for a minute," the cop who brought her in said before telling Callie to sit down on the bench nearby._

"_It wasn't my fault," Callie muttered to herself as she was sitting down._

"_What was that? Do you have something to say to me?" The annoyance in his voice was undeniable._

_I said that it wasn't my fault! If you guys would listen to me and not just judge me on my background you would know that._

"_Nothing," Callie spoke quietly._

A few minutes later a different cop came up to her and asked her to walk with him. When they walked down the hall and they reached the door they were going to go in Callie paused.

"_Come on, we don't have all day! Let's go," the cop said practically shoving Callie through the door._

_Just go in. It's no big deal you have been questioned before. Just tell them what happened and it will be fine. Right? Callie thinks to herself._

Truthfully Callie knows this isn't like any of the other times she's done this. This time it's not just her saying what happened with her other foster homes. This time she is the one being accused of the crime.

Callie takes one last long breath and forces herself into the dark, uninviting room.

_It's time! She thinks._

_The cop who walked her in quickly turned to leave and left her there with another cop._

_The cop, who was already sitting in a chair and who Callie assumed would be the one questioning her, introduced himself as Ruben and asked her to sit down._

_Ok well this cop seems nicer then the other one. In my experience though it is always the nice ones that turn out to be the most dangerous she thinks as she sits down wearily._

"_Ok I am going to record our conversation and I am also going to write things down as we talk," Ruben said politely._

"_Why don't we start with your name and age."_

"_Um...I'm...Callie...J-Jacobs and... I am sixteen...years old," she spoke nervously mumbling through some words._

"_Ok, Miss. Jacobs can you tell me in your own words what happened tonight."_

"_I was making diner like I do every night and my little brother, Jude, was helping me," Callie spoke much more calmly after pulling herself together._

"_Are you close with your brother Jude?" the police officer asked._

"_Yes he is the only family I have left I would do anything to protect him," Callie continued._

"_Okay then, please continue."_

"_Sure. I was almost done with dinner and the tables was set so I told him to go and relax before dinner. I knew that he had not had a chance to sit down since we got home A few minutes after he left I heard Jude screamed out my name so loudly the dishes started shaking. I ran as fast as I could upstairs ignoring the food I was making. I found him in my foster father's room in a dress with my foster father beating Jude badly..." She finished telling him what happened Ruben asked a question._

"_Was that the first time he has touched you or your brother?"_

"_No, he used to beat me up all the time but I never let him hurt Jude."_

"_Alright! Come with me," Ruben said leading her out of the room and back to the bench she was sitting in early. _

_A few minutes later, even though it felt like forever for Callie, a new cop came up to her. _

"_Hello. Are you Miss. Callie Jacobs?" Callie nodded her head so the man continued, "You are going to be in juvy for a while for destruction of property and assult. In a few minutes someone will come and take you there."_

_There is only one word going through her head over and over again. It is eating away at her and she is feeling terrible and helpless. The one word that makes her want to throw up is...Jude. How is she going to make him feel better when he is bullied at school for being different? Who will help him with his homework and make sure it is all done? Who will comfort him in the middle of the night when he has a nightmare? Who will protect him?_


	3. Chapter 3

In the car on the way to the jail...

Callie is sitting in the back seat of the police car. The cop is trying to make small talk and comfort her but Callie doesn't want to be comforted by a cop. After all they were the reason she was in this situation in the first place. If they would have just listened to her in first place she could be home with Jude right now. Jude! Thinking of that name made the pain she had been through tonight so much harder. If she could just get out of here she would be fine. If she could just see Jude and tell him she will be back soon. Tell him that she loves him and would never leave him. But she can't and she doesn't know when she will be able to. She know she has to get out and see him. He is her baby brother after all. They have been together all their lives. She keeps him safe and he is forever grateful but he doesn't know that he is the reason she is still here. She would have bolted months ago. But he kept her grounded. She need to see him even for just a second she need to know he is safe.

She tried unlocking the police door. She knew she didn't have to outrun the officer just out smart her.

Over the years she has learned how to perfect being invisible. She has been ignored, neglected, beaten, starved and so much more. She could do it. She put her hand on the car door and slowly tried to open it. It wouldn't open. She tried again this time with all the force she could muster. It still wouldn't open. She was starting to realize that she was trapped with no means of escape.

"Callie, sweetie the door won't open from the inside only I can open it." For a second Callie forgot she wasn't the only one in the car.

When the realization of where she was going hit her it was worse then she ever excepted. It felt like a piano fell on her heart. She couldn't breath. She started sweating and shaking. The car suddenly felt smaller as if it were closing in on her.

"Callie, honey are you ok?" The cop asked her.

But Callie couldn't hear her. Her breaths were becoming more rapid and uncontrollable. Everything was swirving in the car. The last thing she remembered was seeing red spots consuming her. Then everything went pitch black.

_ When Callie woke up she was in a very light room with people shuffling all around her. "Where am I? How did I end up here?" She thought to herself very confused.

When a nurse that was in the room saw she was awake he ran and got the doctor. They both came back a minute later. The doctor came up to her bed and looked at her and started to speak.

"Hello! Miss..." She knew what they were doing they had to know her name when she was brought in here. They were testing to see if she knew her name. "Jacobs, Miss Callie Jacobs," she finished.

The doctor smiled and continued, "Well Miss Jacobs do you know why you are here." She shook her head no so he started talking again. "You are here because you had a panic attack in the car you were in. Now I am sure you know that although you may want to stay here you do have to move on. We can't keep you here forever. The next time you feel yourself getting worked up or freaked out take a calm breath and think of happy thoughts."

"Who does this doctor think she is. I hate the pity stare she is giving me now. I know she knows where I was going. I hate when people feel bad for me I much prefer anger. I can deal with anger. I have been confronted in that type of situation before. But pity...pity is something I can deal with." She again thought to herself.

"Okay then, I will leave you so you can get up and get dressed and get all your things together before you leave. There seems to be someone waiting for you by the door so hurry," the doctor said before rushing out of the room.

Callie did what the doctor asked and went to the bathroom after grabbing her clothes that were thrown on the chair by her bed. She got dressed and went to the bathroom before going to the sink and looking in the mirror at her reflection. She saw her face in the mirror and gasped.

The usually put together and tough personshe usually saw was completely gone. A girl who looked terrified and had bruises on her face from when her foster father beat her that same night. "That's not me. No wonder the doctor pitied her if she saw someone looking like her she would pity herself too." She mumbled to her reflection.

She quickly splashed some warm water on herself and combed her hair. When she looked back at the mirror she smiled. "Now that's better!" She said out loud.

When she left the bathroom shortly after the cop saw her she made Callie come with her immediately. The car ride was quick to the jail but it felt like it took forever because nobody said one word.

_ When they finally arrived the officer driving got out she unlocked Callie's door and motioned for her to go towards a big gray building that was obviously juvy. Callie takes a deep breath and moves slowly towards the entrance. There were multiple guards at the entrance and when they asked what they were doing there she took a small step back.

The cop pushed her forward again and explained who they were while she pulled out her badge, the guards gave the teenager a disgusted look and stepped beside, allowing them to go through.

A few minutes later Callie had changed into clothes they gave her and was being walked down to what would be her new cell for the next couple of weeks. The cop who had brought her here was gone followed by a new person who appeared to be a security guard. When she was walking down the aisle there were all kinds of people giving her looks and mean stares. Still she stood like a statue continuing to walk down the hall. She knew if she even gave them some sort of sign she was afraid she would be done for.

When they finally arrived at a cell the security guard who had walked her here stopped by a cell. She looked inside and was shocked at what she saw. There were two girls who were obviously going to be her roommates. They were both scary looking. One with huge biceps and many skull tattoos. She was sitting on a hard table like thing. The other was equally as scary with a huge scowl directed at her and a scar on her face from what appeared to be force. She was sitting on a brown ugly seat thing which she assumed was a toilet. When they came by she seemed not to care of the position she was in with the only indication she saw us was that of her eyebrows narrowed down.

This is worse then Callie could have ever imagined. She knew Juvy was bad because she had an old foster sister that had once gone and said it was terrible but she didn't even think it could possibly be this bad. "Okay! If they think I is scared that will only make things worse for me. I have to try to act like this is nothing. Like they aren't throwing me into a lions cage with a meat necklace around her." Callie thinks to herself.

The guard who she was being brought here in the first place by was telling her this was where she would be staying. When she didn't move at his orders the guard said it even more forcefully. The tone clearly said do what I say now or else... Not wanting any more trouble and definitely not wanting to spend any more time in this h*** whole she reluctantly obeyed and stepped inside.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed shut behind her leaving Callie with no possible means of escape.

"Well hello there my name is Zara and this here is skippy. We have been here for a while. I am in for attempted armed robbery and she's in here for assault of a police officer along with driving while intoxicated and manslaughter. So what are you here for or did you take a wrong turn at the mall?" The girl with the scare on her face started with an evil smirk on her face.

"My name is Callie and I'm here for destruction of property and assault on my foster father," Callie said ignoring the joke from before. "Ooooh we may have underestimated you...Callie..." skippy had been silent until then.

"Yeah! I mean d*** girl your one of us." While saying this Zarra was walking over to the table like thing. "Alright newbie I am going to be taking a nap we will be testing you if you are truly one of us or just pretending."

"You mean that is our _bed?"_ Callie asked confused_. _

"Oh newbie, you have a lot to learn!" Zarra said this while laughing.

At this point Callie knew. "I do have a lot to learn but it could only get betters from here...right," Callie thought to herself before climbing into the extra "bed".

**I will be doing roughly one more chapter of the jail Callie and then i will have the Fosters meet Callie. Some twists and turns to come. Let me know of any input or ideas you may have for upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A loud bell rang waking up the sleeping Callie and her two bunkmates.

"What was that?" Callie got out of bed and groggily said.

"That was the morning bell. Every morning it goes off at five A.M. It is a warning bell that signals that we have five minutes to get up and get ready before the guards come down and take us to do our jobs," Zarra spit out getting annoyed.

"What kind of jobs?" Callie asked to know one in particular.

"We have to go down and then someone will assign us what we do everyday," skippy said speaking up.

"How often do the jobs change?"

"Umm... Hello she just said we go down everyday to get new jobs," Zarra cut in.

"Oh ok," Callie replied.

"Now come on, let's go we have less then a minute left and I am not going to get in trouble because of you two sorry a***.

As the three cell mates walk down talking someone walks right into Callie. "HEY! Watch where you are going, newbie, some of us are trying to walk here," a voice yells silencing the entire hallway.

"But you walked into me," Callie mumbled softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You better hope it was nothing. You got something to say you say it."

"Ok, I said you walked into me I didn't walk into you so maybe you should be the one apologizing!" Callie's voice began to rise as she turned around to face the girl.

"EXCUSE ME! NOBODY TALKS TO ME THAT WAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT."

"WELL CLEARLY SOMEONE SHOULD."

With that last remark the girl who bumped into Callie pushed her so hard she hit a wall rattling her brain. "That will teach you how to talk to me," she remarked turning around.

Just then Callie gets herself off of the wall and replies, "I don't know I wasn't very convinced."

The girl turns around and slams Callie against the wall. Just then a security guard comes out and grabs the girl off of her and takes her away, breaking up the fight for good.

"Who was that?" Callie asked facing Zarra and Skippy.

"That's daphne or as we like to call her, the bully," Zarra answered.

"She's been ever since we both got her. She's in here for drugs, armed robbery, assault, and gangs," Skippy continued.

"Is she always like that?" Callie asked getting nervous.

"Pretty much. Listen I would stay away from her. She's not one to mess with. She means business," Zarra informed.

With that comment they walked away to get their jobs not saying another word about it.

A few weeks later Callie was getting out of Juvy.

Callie is walking in the line at the end of the day. She realizes she is right behind Daphne whom she has not spoken to since the last time they crossed paths. "You're getting out today, huh? That's what we heard," daphne speaks up.

Callie just stands there knowing whatever she says will only make the situation worse. She pretends she doesn't hear daphne and hoping she will go away trying to hide the scared look on her face.

"Why are you so quiet, huh? Who was all mouth the other day when I confronted you? Lost my yard privileges 'cause of you," Daphne continues.

Daphne looks behind her looking to see where the officer is. Then she turns back around. Not being able to refrain herself any longer she turns around and starts beating Callie up with her friends doing the same.

When the officer finally breaks up the fight he calls Zarra and Skippy to take care of Callie. They do as they were told bringing her with them into the showers which were close by.

"What were you thinking you didn't even try to fight back?" Zarra asked before taking a washcloth and trying to take off some of the blood from her lip which was bleeding badly.

When Callie said nothing Skippy jumped in, "and why didn't you tell us you were getting out today?"

Callie spoke up for the first time, "I don't know I guess I didn't really think it was going to happen."

"That's stupid, skippy and me have been there for you and we would have totally supported you."

"I'm sorry I guess I didn't really think you would care. Do you think you could forgive me?" Callie pleaded.

"Of course we would but only on one condition," when Callie didn't respond skippy continued, "you have to drag your sorry a** back in here and visit me and Zarra over here every once and a while."

Callie laughed as she spoke, "I promise."

Later that day as Callie had gotten her belongings back and changed to her old clothes she was greeted by a man.

"I'm David, I work with Bill at Child Protective Services."

"Um where's Jude? Do you know where he is?

"- I don't know -"

I need to speak to him? Where's Bill? Why isn't Bill here?"

"We'll have to talk about that later."

"I just, I don't understand why I can't talk to Jude."

"That's enough. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Callie, this is Lena," David said as he and Callie walked up to Lena. "Lena, Callie." "I guess I could take her to one of the group homes," David said while looking down.

Just as Lena was about to say no she looked into the young girls eyes. She felt sorry for the girl who had been through so much. "It's just for a few weeks, right? Ok," Lena reluctantly agreed.

VOTE!

Vote if you want it I'm general point of view or individual characters point of I know it was short and the ending was rushed but I really wanted to have Callie go and meet the fosters so that will be next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it tell me what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride from the jail was a quiet occasion. Every attempt of Lena's to have a conversation was shut down with Callie's one word answer or shaking of her head.

A couple of minutes in Lena just about gave up and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence with the two women deep in thought.

When the women finally arrived at the house Callie opened the car door and quickly ran to the porch waiting to be let in.

_This is going to be a long couple of weeks, Lena thought to herself before getting out and unlocking the door._

Callie stepped inside followed closely by her new foster mother.

"Jesus, Marianna come down here for a second," Lena called out.

"Coming," they both responded at the same time.

When they came downstairs they expected to see brandon with news on wether he won or dinner ready anything but what they saw in front of them.

"Ummm hello! Who are you?"

"Marianna be nice," Jesus scolded.

"What you are wondering the same thing I just had the courage to say it."

"That's enough you two. This is Callie she is gonna be here for a little while so we need to make her as comfortable as possible. Marianna you are going to be sharing a room with her so why don't you take her up there now. Jesus you can come with me into the basement and help me get the spare bed out," Lena stated.

"What why do I have to share my room? Can't she just stay down here while she's here?"

"No, now go," Lena responded.

"Uhhhh," Marianna complained while stomping upstairs.

Callie followed realizing that is what she probably intended for her to do. When they both got upstairs Marianna pointed to a room to the left of the stairs. Then silently they walked in the door.

"Ok so this is my bed," Marianna pointed to her bed to the right of the door, "your bed will go against that wall over there."

"Ok, where is your bathroom?"

"Oh it's the door right over there the one that is slightly opened," the younger one of the two answered.

Callie walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she looked in the mirror at herself she remembered all the pain and everything she has been through. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to let it all out. She started to sob quietly but quickly grew until it was full on crying.

She was crying so hard and in her own world that she didn't even notice when the bathroom door opened and someone came in.

He didn't mean to walk in on anyone. He thought everyone was downstairs so he figured the bathroom was just closed by accident.

When he walked in his heart broke for a girl that he didn't even know. He didn't even know her name.

When Callie did look up only moments later she quickly wiped her eyes with her hands and tried to gain her composure. She would not cry in front of anyone least of all someone she doesn't even know.

"I'm sorry I was just leaving," Callie choked out still trying to control her emotions.

Brandon knew he should say something but he didn't know what to do. He still didn't know her at all or what she was doing in his house.

Callie left and quickly walked downstairs and Brandon came down shortly after.

"Oh Brandon I don't know if you guys have been introduced this is Callie, Callie this is Brandon," Lena introduced.

Brandon looked at Callie and was about to admit that they had met before in he bathroom Callie interrupted. "Nice to meet you Brandon."

Callie clearly didn't want to talk about what happened in the bathroom so Brandon let it go. "Yeah, you too!"

"So," Marianna started clearly not sensing the tension in the room, "are you going to tell us how the competition went or are you going to leave us in suspense?"

"I want to wait until Mom gets home and then I will announce the results."

"But that could take forever," Jesus complained.

"Oh, come on guys mom said she had to pick up dinner and them she would be home right after. I'm sure you guys could wait a few more minutes.

"I'm not," Marianna muttered to herself.

Just as Lena was going to respond to her daughter her wife walked through the door with bags in her hand. She set the bags on the table and walked over to her partner and gave her a kiss.

"How are my babies today? Brandon how did your audition go today?" Stef asked.

"Well I got a call back."

"Omg that's amazing," Marianna responded shocked.

"Yeah dude that's awesome," Jesus congratulated.

"It's not that big of a deal i still have to do another audition tomorrow night."

"Brandon don't sell yourself short that's great. We are proud you got this far."

"Can we go to the second audition?" Marianna asked.

"Of course! We are all going to go, so do your homework as soon as you get home from school ok?" Stef looked to every child and they all nodded their head.

Stef noticed there was a teenage girl in the room pushed as far against the wall as possible. It's like she is trying to escape where she is and go somewhere else entirely.

"Who's this?" Stef questioned while turning toward her partner.

"This is Callie she will be staying with us for a little while," Lena answered.

Just as Stef was about to ask more she looked at her wife who was giving a look saying not now. "Ok, well hi Callie my name is Stef."

When Callie didn't respond Stef grew annoyed.

_ Well we have our work cut out for us thanks Lena, Stef thought._

TBC...

Sorry guys I really wanted to update and I wasn't sure where a good stopping point is so I tried my best. Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner was finished everyone except for Jesus and Brandon who were doing the dishes went upstairs. Although having Jesus do dishes or pretty much any chore in the house was a lost cause.

Lena and Stef went outside to talk about Callie which they haven't been able to do yet.

"Ok so who is this mysterious girl who showed up here tonight and who I knew nothing about staying with us?" Stef questioned turning around and looking at her wife as she waited for answers.

"Ok before you get mad, I went to talk to Bill like YOU asked me to do when he asked me if we could take in Callie just for a few weeks."

"Well why didn't you talk to me about it before you put me in this situation."

"I tried to call you and you didn't answer."

"I know my sound was off anyway you could have waited until I came home tonight and could decide this together."

"I didn't really have much choice here Stef. I mean she had just come out of juvy and you saw those cuts on her faces. Anyway she looked at me with so much pain almost begging me to take her in."

Stef had somewhat calmed down after hearing this, "Fine she can stay here, but just for a little while. We have enough kids as it is we don't need any more."

"Of course! Thank you so much! This means so much to me to give her a safe place to be at least for a little while." Lena said practically sighing with relief after today's events.

"Yeah a little while just remember that. We are in no position to keep her any longer than that either financially or socially. We can barely keep up with our own kids."

"Ok! I know," but secretly Lena knew that this girl who she had only known for a day would wedge herself into their hearts.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Callie is trying to fall asleep but not succeeding. The only thing on her mind is her little brother, Jude.

_Is he okay? Is their foster dad being nice to him? Hurting him? Did he have a good day at school or a bad day? If he had a bad day is he going to be able to talk about it and feel better? If he had a good day can he tell someone all about it? Is he having trouble with his homework? Is he eating enough at dinner?_

These questions were rattling around in Callie's head like a Ping pong ball. She was always there for him but this time she let him down. She broke her promise to their mother to protect him. She broke a promise to herself to not let him get hurt or ever leave him alone.

She couldn't take it any longer. She got out of bed and went downstairs.

When she reached downstairs she saw her new foster sister, Marianna. Marianna appeared to be looking for something in the blue box on a shelf.

"I just needed some water," Marianna said as she left the room.

Callie had been in enough homes and been around enough people to know something wasn't right. She took down the same box Marianna had been looking through and noticed a pill bottle was almost empty.

_That's weird. Little miss perfect just stole pills that I am pretty sure were not intended for her. I wonder what she could possibly need. _Callie thought to herself.

Callie put the box back, I would deal with that later now my little brother needs me, Callie thought to herself.

When Callie looked in the spot that the phone was earlier, it was empty.

_Great! Now what am I going to do? I have to get a phone and reach him. He needs to know I am coming for him and I would never leave him._ Callie again thought.

She then remembered something from earlier that day, after the bio son, what was his name oh yeah, Brandon came home he had his phone sitting on the dinner table. Maybe I can borrow it, make the call and put it back before he ever notices it's gone.

Callie quietly got out of bed throwing the covers to the end of the bed.

She tiptoed into the hallway before turning towards Brandon's room.

She slowly opened the door trying to make as little noise as possible. She saw his phone charging right by the door and quickly unplugged it and went downstairs as fast as she could.

She sat down on the couch and called the number she had been dreading.

One ring...two ring...

Callie was afraid something had happen jude would normally always answer immediately if Callie and him were ever separated for even a few minutes.

Three rings...

Finally she heard his voice. The sweetest voice ever. She had never been so relieved to talk to him before.

"Jude, baby it's me Callie."

"Callie," he asked as if not believing it to be true.

"Yeah baby it's me. Listen I'm coming I just have to figure out how to get there."

"Callie I miss you so much."

"I miss you too bud. We will be together soon enough. I need you to be strong for me. I know you can do it. Remember we can get through anything as long as we have each other. Okay bud I'm gonna go but listen can you promise me something."

"Yeah."

"Don't argue with him. Do whatever he says without a complaint okay? Can you promise me that."

"I promise. I love you Callie."

"I love you do Jude. Be strong," with that she hung up.

She wanted to stay and talk to him ask him how school was going help him with his homework but she was not gonna take the chance of having her foster father find him talking to her.

She had to go and find him and soon. She didn't have a car and there was no way that the teenager was going to ask her knew foster parents for help. She still wasn't sure if she should trust them but something inside of her told her they would never hurt her.

The next day at school...

"Hey Brandon, why don't you show Callie around? She's starting the day in Timothy's class," Lena said.

"You have your class list, Callie? You're going to love Timothy.  
He's a lot of fun," Lena continued before walking off.

"You go to school here?" Callie asked amazed.

"Yeah," Brandon answered.

"Um So, Timothy's room it's over there, you'll find it ok, right? I got like, 20 minutes before I wanted to go practice."

"Practice for what?"

"The music finals for the competition tonight."

"Right."

"All right."

"Well, see ya," Brandon said starting to walk off.

Callie began to look around when she felt eyes on her. She hated being the center of attention and decided she needed something to do before school started.

"Hey, wait up!" Callie said running after him.

Later that day...

Brandon was with Tayla towards the end of lunch. They were leaning against a try talking while she was playing with his hair.

As they were talking Brandon's phone started ringing and he dug it out of his pocket. He glanced at who it was before pressing ignore.

"Who's that?" Tayla asked.

"I don't know, wrong number I guess." He answered looking back up towards her.

Tayla chose to ignore it considering that Brandon has never lied to her before, "Well, my parents are going out of town this weekend."

"Oh yeah?"

"You want to stay the night?"

"I'd have to sneak out," he replied in a seductive voice.

"Or, just tell them you're staying with Aiden."

By this time Brandon was ignoring his girlfriend as he glanced and saw his new foster sister throwing her books away and heading away from the school.

_Where was she going, _he wondered.

"Brandon, hey," Tayla said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, hey."

He wasn't sure where she was going but felt the urge to go and follow her. After all he promised his mother he would look after her.

"Do you want to come?"

"Two seconds." He responded after making his decision and going to follow her.

He left his girlfriend there in shock and alone while he went to chase after this new girl.

Brandon finally caught up to the girl and who was moving at a surprisingly fast rate.

"So, uh where you going?" Brandon asked her trying to get her attention.

"I've got some stuff to take care of," she said refusing to slow down.

"Stuff to take care of? Like, right now?"

_What could be so important it couldn't wait until after school_ he thought.

"It's important."

"Ok." He spoke not believing her, "You won't be able to take care of it if you end up back in juvy. I mean, my mom's a cop. You seriously think she won't track you down in a minute flat."

"Can you just mind your own damn business? Your whole freakin' family?" She said beginning to get frustrated.

"We're just trying to help you," he replied unsure of why she was suddenly becoming angry.

"Stop."

Just then Brandon's phone began to ring again.

"Somebody's been calling me from this number all day." He complained.

Callie snatched the phone from him knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey."

"Callie," Jude asked.

"Hey baby, it's me."

"What's going on?"

"Callie I'm scared he came home angry and drunk and he won't stop yelling."

"What do you mean? Jude, what are you saying?"

"I don't know. He's coming behind me. He must have heard me talking to you."

"Let me talk to Jude," she knew exactly who was responsible for that heavy breathing. She has heard it way too many times before.

"Put him back on the phone," she continued in a completely new tone.

"I can't do that sweety."

Then he hung up and Callie was there walking faster and handing the phone back to Brandon.

"What's going on? Who was that? Why are they calling my number?"

"I borrowed your phone last night, I gotta go."

"So, who was that? Was that like your boyfriend or something?" He was not going to give up until he knew more about what was going on.

"No."

"Then who was it? How do they have my number, Callie? Who is it?"

"It was my brother."

"Whoa, whoa let me call my mom."

"Stef?"

"Yes, she's a cop, She can help."

"No cops."

Brandon wondered why she was so against cops. _What had happened to her_ he thought.

"She's not like that."

"If you call your mom, she's going to look in the system and find all of these complaints that my foster father made against me. You're going to get me sent back to juvie, and Jude is going to be stuck in that house. I gotta go."

Brandon then heard the bell and wondered what he should do. He knew he should tell someone but if she was so sure it was a bad idea then he wouldn't. He did the only thing he could think of he ran after her.

When they got on a bus he had a gut wrenching feeling.

_This was not going to end well._

**Drama ahead...**

**Okay so I know this chapter is not that good but I needed it before I could start getting to where I wanted to In this story. I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the bus...

Callie sat on the bus next to her new foster brother on her way to her old foster dads house to save her little brother.

Brandon sat in silence swinging his legs side to side touching Callie. He wanted to start up a conversation to ask about her and her past or anything to do with her. He had this urge almost a connection to her and felt the need to protect her from any harm and take away her pain.

"Wait, don't you have the music thingy tonight?" Callie asked him starting up a conversation.

"Yeah but it's not a big deal there will be others."

Callie just nodded her head in response.

"So what happened at the house."

"I came home and my little brother was getting the crap beaten out of him by our foster father."

"Wait he hit him," Brandon was confused as to why any one would hit a kid.

"Well yeah I mean he used to hit me all the time but like whatever but when he started hitting Jude,"

"Anyway I tried to stop him and he kicked me and hit me across my face. He was a lot bigger and stronger than I was. Anyway I went outside and grabbed a baseball bat and beat the hell out of his car."

"So why did you go to juvy then, didn't you explain to the police what happened?"

"I'm not you, okay? I don't live in a world where no matter what you do you have people there for you to get you out of it. When the police got there he said that I went crazy and that he was just defending himself. Nobody seemed to care about my side of the story. Nobody would believe a trashy foster girl over a noble citizen who took two kids In who had no where else to go."

They sat in silence watching the miles go by. Neither of them knew what to say to make what happened seem go away.

Finally Brandon spoke up, "I believe you!"

Callie didn't respond she didn't know what to say to that. Nobody has ever believed a word she said except for her brother.

"So what was it like growing up with the family like yours," Callie said trying to move the conversation to something besides yourself.

"It was crazy. I was an only child so when we went and adopted the twins and I was living with my mom and Lena it was just insane. Jesus couldn't stay still, that was before they diagnosed his ADHD. Marianna was really shy and clung onto her twin so it was really hard to get her to open up. Lena and mom started spending all their time with them."

"Oh, sorry."

"It wasn't that bad I could do pretty much whatever I wanted," Brandon joked.

"What could you possibly do you weren't allowed to do, you are so perfect."

"I'm not that perfect I have gotten in to trouble before," Brandon said offended.

"Like what, what did you possibly do," Callie said laughing.

"Well...um...I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but..."

Callie cut him off, " hah I so knew it."

"Well what about you? Can you think of anything? What have you done wrong."

Callie didn't know how to respond only one word came to mind "everything."

Both of them sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Neither knew what to say. Callie's last word echoing in their minds.

When they finally got off the bus Callie started walking practically running as Brandon had trouble keeping up with her.

When they finally reached a small house in okay condition Callie stopped followed by Brandon.

Callie put her finger over her mouth telling him to be silent. She then pointed to the front door as she mad her way to the side door.

She knocks quietly on the door when she sees Jude but he does not hear her. She tries again and with the same results she realizes she has to find another way in.

She walks to the back door and quietly opens it as she sees Brandon talking to her foster dad and asking for directions.

_"Come on Brandon if you keep looking up at me and looking so nervous he is going to figure out something is wrong and find me," Callie thought growing frustrated._

She is almost to Jude when her worst fears come to life.

Her foster father looks up at her and starts shouting at her.

"Hey what are you doing here."

"I just want to talk to Jude just for one second."

"Get out of my house."

Just then Brandon seeing the commotion opens the door and let's himself in.

Jude and Callie's foster dad grabs Callie by the shoulder and shakes her.

"Hey don't touch her," Brandon calls protectively.

"Don't touch me," Callie says as well.

Before either of them had time to react her foster dad picks up a lamp that was nearby pulling it out of the socket and throws it over Callie's head.

Callie falls immediately by impact. Right before every thing goes black she sees her brother with his hands over his ears watching.

"Jude close your eyes," Callie says before falling out of consciousness.

**Ok so before you kill me there is a reason I didn't have him have a gun or Brandon's parents show up. It will help lead into future chapters. Also sorry about how short this chapter is I promise to make the next one longer. I wanted something updated and needed this to end here. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon didn't know what to do. His new foster sister was getting beaten badly by her foster dad and he seemed to be frozen in place. He forgot how to move. He saw what he assumed to be Jude with his hands over his ears and his eyes closed like his sister had asked.

He tried to move with everything in his power. He knew he needed to do something before this situation got any worse than it was. He looked to his left and saw a large light and grabbed it.

He surprised himself when he walked over to the scene and lifted his hands up with the light getting ready to throw it at the much larger man.

The man was too busy beating up the teenager for revenge on her destroying his car, coming back into his house, and other things she has done in the past.

Just as Brandon pulled back the light getting ready to throw it at the man two police officers arrived at the scene.

"Police freeze. Put your hand on your head NOW!"

Brandon looked up and saw his mother and his father fully uniformed with guns in their hand pointing at the man.

Brandon let out a sigh of relief before putting down the lamp.

With the man cuffed and being dragged away by Brandon's dad Brandon and Jude ran to Callie who was still unconscious while Stef quickly took out her phone and called an ambulance.

Jude started shaking his sister trying to get her to move even in the slightest way.

"Callie come on please wake up. I need you."

After she hung up she walked over to the two boys with the young girl.

Stef saw how much this was upsetting the boy and called for her partner Lena.

"Lena can you come in here for a second."

Lena came in as quick as she could due to the urgency in Stef's wife.

When Lena saw Callie and the others surrounding her she had to ask, "Stef will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine Lena. Could you take Jude outside while we make Callie as good as new."

Lena nodded her head and held out her hand for the young boy but the boy wouldn't budge.

"No I want to stay with my sister." He said with great force in his voice.

"Jude she will be okay I promise just go with Lena please," Stef begged the boy.

"Are you sure? Do you promise?"

"I promise!" Stef looked from Callie to Jude letting him know she meant it.

Jude was still unsure and was not sure if she was trustworthy. Callie had warned him even if someone seems nice that doesn't mean they won't hurt him. That is why the only person Jude really trusts is his sister who has always been there for him and fought for him.

Brandon noticed the young boys hesitation and looked at him speaking for the first time, "it'll be okay I'll stay with her she will be find."

Jude turned to the teenager and trusted him more than the others. He had come with Callie to save him and if Callie trusted him to come then he would trust him too.

"Ok," Jude muttered barely loud enough to the others to hear.

Lena then lead him outside and left Stef and Brandon with Callie.

Stef looked to her distressed son, "Brandon maybe you should go with them as well."

"No I'm fine I promised Jude I would leave her."

"Brandon..."

"No! I don't want to leave her," Brandon said with some force to get his point off to his mother.

"Ok."Stef sighed as she looked back from her son to the girl still unconscious.

Just then they heard sirens in the background followed shortly by two paramedics with a stretcher running threw the door.

Both paramedics kneeled down the the girl and started examining her injuries.

The older one of the two turned to Stef, "Ma'am what happened?"

"She was getting beaten up by her old foster dad. I came wasn't here for the whole time though, my son will know more," Stef said as she gestured towards the teenager in the room.

"Uh...I'm not sure. We came in here to get her brother and her foster dad saw her and was not happy. He lifted up a lamp I think and hit her hard on the head with it though. She immediately fell to the ground unconscious. Then he starting to kick and hit her until my mom and dad stopped him and took him away."

"What's your relationship with the woman?" He asked Stef.

"Foster mom."

"Ok, who is riding in the ambulance with her?"

After the older one said this they both picked up Callie being extra careful with her head.

Just as Stef opened her mouth to say she would do it Brandon cut her off.

"I'll go!"

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea she needs an adult with her."

"Come on mom I promised jude I would stay I can't break that. It'll be fine."

"Okay but we are meeting you at the hospital."

Brandon just nodded his head and quickly jumped up when the paramedics started putting Callie in the ambulance. He never left her side the entire time just like he promised.

** Meanwhile Outside...**

"Come on Jude she will be fine. She is a tough girl."

When Jude didn't respond Lena had a feeling this would be mostly a one sided conversation.

"What kind of music do you like?"

Lena was hoping that having a conversation about something besides his sister would distract him and get to know him better at the same time.

But Jude was too focused on his sister to think about anything but his big sister.

Just then Callie was being lead out on a gurney by two paramedics and was put in the back of an ambulance with Brandon not far behind her.

Stef also came out and walked quickly over to her partner and the little boy with her.

"Ready to go and see your sister Jude."

Jude didn't reply but simply nodded and got in the car when Lena held open the door for him.

Lena followed and got into the driver seat but Stef stayed behind for a minute.

"I'm going to stay behind for a minute and make sure everything here is handled. I'll catch a ride over to the hospital when I'm done."

Lena looked at her wife, "Are you sure?"

"Yes now go. I don't think that boy in the back can wait any longer."

When Lena glanced to the backseat she realized Stef was right. Jude was staring out the window with tears forming in his eyes.

Lena nodded and kissed Stef on the cheek before closing the door, starting the car and following the ambulance to the hospital.

**In the ambulance...**

Callie was getting looked at and treated by the paramedics while Brandon stood by her side and held her hand and just whispered everything would be okay.

The young man could vaguely hear the paramedics discussing Callie's condition but he wasn't paying attention. He felt a strong bond with the injured girl one that even he couldn't understand. It's like he felt complete and utter happiness when he was with her. Like they belonged together.

Brandon couldn't understand these strong feelings for this girl lying in front of him. He has never felt this way before and didn't know how to react. Even his girlfriend, Tayla, didn't make him feel like that. He had only met Callie a few days before and wasn't sure how he could have such a bond with a girl with this much past.

"Callie it's gonna be okay. I'm with you I'm not going anywhere. Both of moms are going to meet us at the hospital and I'm sure Jude will be with them. You will be fine I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

Brandon wasn't sure but he thought he saw a smile touch Callie's briefly after he said this.

**At the house...**

Stef walked up to her ex husband, mike, and saw he was talking to two other officers.

She also noticed the man who did this to Callie was in a police car and handcuffed. She smiled at this and knew there was no way he could get off the hook with this.

When Mike saw Stef standing near him he quickly finished with the officers and walked up to her.

"I'm going to make sure this guy has a rough night. It'll be fine he won't get off the hook if I have anything to say about it."

"Thank Mike. Listen I know that the police need to talk to everyone about what happened but I was hoping we could put it off. The kids have had a long night and need to just be with each other and assure themselves they will be okay."

"I already handled that Stef. I assume Callie will be at the hospital for the night," Stef nodded her head so Mike continued, "I convinced them it come by some time in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Stef shouldn't you be heading with Callie to the hospital?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything here was being taken care of and nothing was left."

"Stef, go be with your family I will handle things here. Hey Jack, can you give Stef a ride to the hospital Callie was taken to?"

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks. Are you sure I can't help you with anything," Stef asked still unsure of what to do.

"Stef it's fine they need you now I will be here to make sure nothing is left of do. Now go."

Stef didn't respond but walked over to jack and got in the car. Jack pulled out and they were both on their way to the hospital.

**Sorry it's so late. I really wanted something up tonight before I went to sleep. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought. **


End file.
